1Co 11/kjv
: }|1| 11:1 Be ye followers of me, even as I also am of Christ. }} : }|2| 11:2 Now I praise you, brethren, that ye remember me in all things, and keep the ordinances, as I delivered them to you. }} : }|3| 11:3 But I would have you know, that the head of every man is Christ; and the head of the woman is the man; and the head of Christ is God. }} : }|4| 11:4 Every man praying or prophesying, having his head covered, dishonoureth his head. }} : }|5| 11:5 But every woman that prayeth or prophesieth with her head uncovered dishonoureth her head: for that is even all one as if she were shaven. }} : }|6| 11:6 For if the woman be not covered, let her also be shorn: but if it be a shame for a woman to be shorn or shaven, let her be covered. }} : }|7| 11:7 For a man indeed ought not to cover his head, forasmuch as he is the image and glory of God: but the woman is the glory of the man. }} : }|8| 11:8 For the man is not of the woman; but the woman of the man. }} : }|9| 11:9 Neither was the man created for the woman; but the woman for the man. }} : }|10| 11:10 For this cause ought the woman to have power on her head because of the angels. }} : }|11| 11:11 Nevertheless neither is the man without the woman, neither the woman without the man, in the Lord. }} : }|12| 11:12 For as the woman is of the man, even so is the man also by the woman; but all things of God. }} : }|13| 11:13 Judge in yourselves: is it comely that a woman pray unto God uncovered? }} : }|14| 11:14 Doth not even nature itself teach you, that, if a man have long hair, it is a shame unto him? }} : }|15| 11:15 But if a woman have long hair, it is a glory to her: for her hair is given her for a covering. }} : }|16| 11:16 But if any man seem to be contentious, we have no such custom, neither the churches of God. }} : }|17| 11:17 Now in this that I declare unto you I praise you not, that ye come together not for the better, but for the worse. }} : }|18| 11:18 For first of all, when ye come together in the church, I hear that there be divisions among you; and I partly believe it. }} : }|19| 11:19 For there must be also heresies among you, that they which are approved may be made manifest among you. }} : }|20| 11:20 When ye come together therefore into one place, this is not to eat the Lord's supper. }} : }|21| 11:21 For in eating every one taketh before other his own supper: and one is hungry, and another is drunken. }} : }|22| 11:22 What? have ye not houses to eat and to drink in? or despise ye the church of God, and shame them that have not? What shall I say to you? shall I praise you in this? I praise you not. }} : }|23| 11:23 For I have received of the Lord that which also I delivered unto you, That the Lord Jesus the same night in which he was betrayed took bread: }} : }|24| 11:24 And when he had given thanks, he brake it, and said, Take, eat: this is my body, which is broken for you: this do in remembrance of me. }} : }|25| 11:25 After the same manner also he took the cup, when he had supped, saying, This cup is the new testament in my blood: this do ye, as oft as ye drink it, in remembrance of me. }} : }|26| 11:26 For as often as ye eat this bread, and drink this cup, ye do shew the Lord's death till he come. }} : }|27| 11:27 Wherefore whosoever shall eat this bread, and drink this cup of the Lord, unworthily, shall be guilty of the body and blood of the Lord. }} : }|28| 11:28 But let a man examine himself, and so let him eat of that bread, and drink of that cup. }} : }|29| 11:29 For he that eateth and drinketh unworthily, eateth and drinketh damnation to himself, not discerning the Lord's body. }} : }|30| 11:30 For this cause many are weak and sickly among you, and many sleep. }} : }|31| 11:31 For if we would judge ourselves, we should not be judged. }} : }|32| 11:32 But when we are judged, we are chastened of the Lord, that we should not be condemned with the world. }} : }|33| 11:33 Wherefore, my brethren, when ye come together to eat, tarry one for another. }} : }|34| 11:34 And if any man hunger, let him eat at home; that ye come not together unto condemnation. And the rest will I set in order when I come. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *